


International Communication

by Amira_Illusion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, A lot of background characters - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Break Up, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Group chat, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Swearing, There will be Plot, Underage Drinking, a big mess, a lot of background relationships - Freeform, accidentally, chatfic, good question, not of endgame ships, outing someone, probably, there will be jokes, which are those?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Illusion/pseuds/Amira_Illusion
Summary: >A_Freedom_Jones created a group chat with Mattie.Pancakes, Francis_Bonnefoy, Arthur.K04 and 4 other participants>A_Freedom_Jones changed the name of the group chat to ‘I NEED ANSWERS DAMMIT’A Hetalia group chat fic but with a tiny bit of plot.The International School was extremely good. Like, crazy good. They scouted possible attendees around the whole world (or at least Europe. That's basically most of the world, right?) Meet these amazing students through the most honest medium of all, texting in group chats.





	1. Press Start to Begin

2 September 201X  
19:21

>A_Freedom_Jones created a group chat with Mattie.Pancakes, Francis_Bonnefoy, Arthur.K04 and 4 other participants

>A_Freedom_Jones changed the name of the group chat to ‘I NEED ANSWERS DAMMIT’

A_Freedom_Jones: wtf is the room arrangements

Mattie.Pancakes: Al what are you doing  
Mattie.Pancakes: ???

A_Freedom_Jones: IMMA GETTING ANSWERS  
A_Freedom_Jones: YOU CANT STOP ME

Arthur.K04: Alfred, this is going to get you nowhere.

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Ignore him, Alfred, this has been highly entertaining

Arthur.K04: Of course YOU would say that Frog.

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: That is a proper noun now is it mouton?

A_Freedom_Jones: SHU T UR FUCKS  
A_Freedom_Jones: @The_Awesome_Beilschmidt WTF, I thought we and ‘thias were rooming together this year

Arthur.K04: You could have done this in a private chat if you didn’t want a peanut gallery.

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: So you admit that you are being as unhelpful as I am?

Arthur.K04: WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: we can’t choose our rooms???  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: and also you thought wrong  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: :P  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: as awesome as you are, nothing breaks up the BTT

Antomate: i’d drink to that!

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: OwO  
Francis.Bonnefoy<3: You are drinking already??

A_Freedom_Jones: dnkfjnlasdnlkfnkweg  
A_Freedom_Jones: BS!  
A_Freedom_Jones: your in a room with your friends  
A_Freedom_Jones: im stuck with an italian twin  
A_Freedom_Jones: and its not even sunshine

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Alfred!

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: Freddie don’t be a arsch about Lovi

Antomate: …

A_Freedom_Jones: alright  
A_Freedom_Jones: im sorry  
A_Freedom_Jones: this is just so stupid

Arthur.K04: What is stupid is you making a fuss about it all-day Alfred.

LovinoFckingVargas: [eyeroll.gif]  
LovinoFckingVargas: no  
LovinoFckingVargas: what is stupid is making a group chat to complain about me  
LovinoFckingVargas: and then

Antomate: Lovi!  
Antomate: :D

LovinoFckingVargas: ADDING ME TO THE GR OUP C HAT  
LovinoFckingVargas: Sup Bastard

Antomate: Hola Lovi

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: now that was Awesome

LovinoFckingVargas: i see tweedle dee and dumb are here  
LovinoFckingVargas: Glorious

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Bonsoir Lovino

LovinoFckingVargas: yea yeah, ciao all of you  
LovinoFckingVargas: anyone else want to say somehtinh

Arthur.K04: I have to admit.  
Arthur.K04: That was amazing timing.  
Arthur.K04: How come we didn’t see you on the read receipts?

LovinoFckingVargas: you mean ike the amerucan coward rn?  
LovinoFckingVargas: its simple

Antomate: HE IS A MYTH

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: A LEGEND  
LovinoFckingVargas: im not an idiota

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: He’s alright I suppose.

LovinoFckingVargas: wow i feel so loved

Antomate: GILBERT SEND THE THING

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: @Francis.Bonnefoy<3  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: [plushbirdwithknife.jpg]

Antomate: THE THING  
Antomate: fhribgbwiefnowefn

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: I think he might have gotten into your alcohol Gilbert.

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: verdammt

LovinoFckingVargas: naturaly the Bastard is drinking again  
LovinoFckingVargas: again

Antomate: i did no such thing  
Antomate: also  
Antomate: ufeiwbhwijfn  
Antomate: LOVI

Mattie.Pancakes: Alfie has been awfully quiet

Antomate: dont exPOSE ME LIKE THAT

LovinoFckingVargas: Mattie  
LovinoFckingVargas: amico  
LovinoFckingVargas: Whomst the fuck cares

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: now now Lovi  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: don’t treat Freddie like that

LovinoFckingVargas: fite me

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: I’ll pass rn thxx

LovinoFckingVargas: codardo tedesco

Antomate: LOVI >:(

LovinoFckingVargas: oh yea  
LovinoFckingVargas: btw Mattie  
LovinoFckingVargas: its cause his phone fell out a window

Mattie.Pancakes: I’m sorry  
Mattie.Pancakes: WHat

LovinoFckingVargas: chill  
LovinoFckingVargas: its like

Arthur.K04: Fell?  
Arthur.K04: Or was thrown?

LovinoFckingVargas: we only have 1 floor

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Is that even a question Arthur

LovinoFckingVargas: wssn;t that high up  
LovinoFckingVargas: both of you shut your fucks

Ivan.Braginsky: thrown 100%  
Ivan.Braginsky: seeing as i have the phone  
Ivan.Braginsky: :)

LovinoFckingVargas: WTF

A_Freedom_Jones: WTF R U DOING HERE IVAN  
A_Freedom_Jones: ASLO  
A_Freedom_Jones: Gimme phine

Mattie.Pancakes: Ivan  
Mattie.Pancakes: Why tf didn’t you tell me you had my brothers phone?

A_Freedom_Jones: *phone  
A_Freedom_Jones: Why would he????

Mattie.Pancakes: Hes my roommate

A_Freedom_Jones: He’s a big meanie

Ivan.Braginsky: Me and Matvey are rooming together  
Ivan.Braginsky: Also

A_Freedom_Jones: Your what

Ivan.Braginsky: Matvey, I didn’t know who’s phone Lovino had thrown out the window  
Ivan.Braginsky: until i found out 

Mattie.Pancakes: Just  
Mattie.Pancakes: Just give the phone back  
Mattie.Pancakes: Of course he doesn’t need it

Ivan.Braginsky: I shall go next door and do that

Mattie.Pancakes: Since he’s managed to get on a computer

Ivan.Braginsky: 

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: hold the phone

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: [holdingphone.gif]

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: Birdie is rooming with Braginsky??  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: (I can always count on you Frenchie)  
The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: (ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ ))

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Naturally mon ami  
Francis.Bonnefoy<3: <3

Mattie.Pancakes: I am  
Mattie.Pancakes: What about it?

Arthur.K04: Aren’t you and the Frog adorable?

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Je vais te couper 

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: I was just surprised 

Ivan.Braginsky: Do not worry Gilbert  
Ivan.Braginsky: We shall be the best roommates  
Ivan.Braginsky: I wouldn’t wa  
Ivan.Braginsky: ifbweefnfnjksngsdfkng

Mattie.Pancakes: [RipIvan.jpg]  
Mattie.Pancakes: I’m not sure where he came from  
Mattie.Pancakes: But Tino just took him out  
Mattie.Pancakes: I think he’s out cold

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: Yea I saw it from my window

Mattie.Pancakes: [distantalbino.jpg]

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: IT ME

Mattie.Pancakes: [WASTED.jpg]  
Mattie.Pancakes: help  
Mattie.Pancakes: hes in the middle of the floor

The_Awesome_Beilschmidt: i ll be over soon Birdie

>Francis.Bonnefoy<3 changed The_Awesome_Beilschmidt’s name to ALBINOSANIC

Arthur.K04: Are we not talking about the fact Alfred was stupid enough to add both Lovino and Ivan to his vent chat?

Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Arthur  
Francis.Bonnefoy<3: Shut

Read 21:49


	2. Nordic Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiquoriceQueen: And you’re texting in class?
> 
> LegoKing: teacher isnt here
> 
> LiquoriceQueen: The teachers late?
> 
> LegoKing: probs
> 
> LiquoriceQueen: And no one has reported it?
> 
> LegoKing: its only been 25 min
> 
> LiquoriceQueen: Thats almost half a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames just in case:
> 
> Nordic Power :D  
LegoKing - Matthias  
LiquoriceQueen - Lukas  
WebLord - Emil
> 
> Awesome Touch  
LegoViking - Matthias

3 September 201X  
07:47  
Nordic Power :D

LegoKing: [dabbingpuffin.gif]  
LegoKing: HALLO CHILDREN  
LegoKing: ARE YOU READY  
LegoKing: FOR THE  
LegoKing: NEW

WebLord: stop spamming  
WebLord: or I swear I'll kill you

LegoKing: SCHOOL  
LegoKing: EMIL  
LegoKing: >:(

LiquoriceQueen: How will you kill him? 

LegoKing: you broke my chain

LiquoriceQueen: You’re all the way in Iceland

WebLord: I have my ways

LegoKing: lukas!!!  
LegoKing: HIIIIIII

LiquoriceQueen: Like what?  
LiquoriceQueen: What are you going to do Emil?

LegoKing: owfhwbrgbwrghwe  
LegoKing: LUKAS

WebLord: i have connections

LegoKing: Lukas stop ignoring me :(

LiquoriceQueen: Who? 

WebLord: wouldn’t you like to know  
WebLord: [kittenevillylaughing.gif]

LiquoriceQueen: Adorable

WebLord: Fuck  
WebLord: i clicked the worng gif

LegoKing: aww

WebLord: *wrong

LegoKing: but also

LiquoriceQueen: You really are adorable little brother  
LiquoriceQueen: But watch your language

LegoKing: LU-LU WHY ARE YOU IGNORING MEEEEEEEEE

WebLord: don’t patronize me

LiquoriceQueen: Thats a big word  
LiquoriceQueen: And

WebLord: I’m sorry-

LiquoriceQueen: Matthias if you call me that again I’ll kill you.

WebLord: did he just say lulu

LiquoriceQueen: And unlike Miley  
LiquoriceQueen: I can actually follow up on that threat

LegoKing: Miley?

WebLord: Watch your back Lukas  
WebLord: There will be no mercy on Christmas

LiquoriceQueen: What happened to your connections

WebLord: hoenstly  
WebLord: *honestly  
WebLord: ur not worth botherinf them for

LiquoriceQueen: Thanks?

LegoKing: lukas why are you ignoring me?  
LegoKing: :(

LiquoriceQueen: Hmm  
LiquoriceQueen: I wonder if its because you spamming the chat woke me up?

LegoKing: oh

WebLord: what time is where you are?  
WebLord: I never remember where the island is

LegoKing: 8,08

WebLord: so  
WebLord: I never know what to google

LiquoriceQueen: You could remember?

WebLord: what am i  
WebLord: an old man

LiquoriceQueen: What

WebLord: to not use google for everything in my life

LiquoriceQueen: is google your new infatuation?  
LiquoriceQueen: You took it so hard when the fridge broke up with you

LegoKing: WHAT

WebLord: LUKAs

LiquoriceQueen: Is Google your new rebound?

LegoKing: explain

WebLord: No  
WebLord: wheres Berwald  
WebLord: hes sane  
WebLord: at least

LegoKing: making a friend

WebLord: he can do that?  
WebLord: fake news

LiquoriceQueen: hes talking to someone that isnt us?

WebLord: pics or it didnt happen

LiquoriceQueen: What has happened to you Emil

LegoKing: [berwaldandthestranger.jpg]

LiquoriceQueen: Are you in class?

LegoKing: Ja  
LegoKing: early swedish u

LiquoriceQueen: You’re taking Swedish U?

LegoKing: mhm  
LegoKing: lost a bet

LiquoriceQueen: And you’re texting in class?

LegoKing: teacher isnt here

LiquoriceQueen: The teachers late?

LegoKing: probs

LiquoriceQueen: And no one has reported it?

LegoKing: its only been 25 min

LiquoriceQueen: Thats almost half a lesson

LegoKing: oh ja  
LegoKing: tbh  
LegoKing: whos gonna do it?  
LegoKing: most of us dont want to be here

LiquoriceQueen: It is very early  
LiquoriceQueen: How did you get up?  
LiquoriceQueen: You like sleeping in

LegoKing: great sacrifice  
LegoKing: and a determined cousin

LiquoriceQueen: Berwald and I can agree on one thing  
LiquoriceQueen: Your suffering is hilarious 

LegoKing: you're so mean to me  
LegoKing: ;-;

LiquoriceQueen: It's pretty much  
LiquoriceQueen: My job at this point 

LegoKing: Mean  
LegoKing: btw

LiquoriceQueen: changing the subject?

LegoKing: did Emil fall asleep or something  
LegoKing: noooooo  
LegoKing: I'm nooooot

LiquoriceQueen: coward  
LiquoriceQueen: And he shouldn't have?

LegoKing: it's later for him right?

LiquoriceQueen: Not that late  
LiquoriceQueen: It's +10 from us  
LiquoriceQueen: So it's 18

LegoKing: so he's not asleep?

LiquoriceQueen: I wish 

WebLord: who's Berwald with?

LegoKing: you live!!  
LegoKing: and i dont know

LiquoriceQueen: Where did you disappear to?

LegoKing: asked around

LiquoriceQueen: I think hes called Tino

LegoKing: hes called tino apparently  
LegoKing: how  
LegoKing: how did you know that

LiquoriceQueen: Matthew  
LiquoriceQueen: He was talking about him

WebLord: maple matthew?

LiquoriceQueen: Its not going to be our Matt

LegoKing: wiat  
LegoKing: is it  
LegoKing: is it the guy that knocked out ivan

WebLord: gheirhgbeggnkergfv  
WebLord: THE RUSSIAN

LiquoriceQueen: I think so  
LiquoriceQueen: Honestly its more impressive he did it through an open window

LegoKing: MORE???  
LegoKing: no wonder ber is talking to him

WebLord: i’m sure that’s the only reason

LegoKing: now i regret not talking to him

LiquoriceQueen: I’m sure Berwald will add him to this chat  
LiquoriceQueen: You’ll have plenty chances

WebLord: ADD HIM HERE  
WebLord: ?!??!  
WebLord: fierfibgrgbdgk

LegoKing: Emi  
LegoKing: bro  
LegoKing: you good

LiquoriceQueen: Too many emotions  
LiquoriceQueen: The fridge broke up with him  
LiquoriceQueen: Too much to handle

WebLord: faen dag

LiquoriceQueen: Language

LegoKing: your going to have to explain that to me

WebLord: no

LiquoriceQueen: No

LegoKing: mean  
LegoKing: the both of you  
LegoKing: i tried to set berwald up

WebLord: oh?

LegoKing: with a girlfriend

WebLord: oh.

LiquoriceQueen: Let me guess  
LiquoriceQueen: He wasn’t interested?

LegoKing: he wasnt interested!!

WebLord: wonder why

LegoKing: she was really pretty  
LegoKing: maybe he doesn’t like blondes?

LiquoriceQueen: Oh he definitely likes blondes

WebLord: some people like blondes  
WebLord: some people like idiots  
WebLord: and some people like both

LegoKing: o...kay?  


LiquoriceQueen: Speaking of…

WebLord: lukas had a summer boyfriend

LiquoriceQueen: EMIL

LegoKing: lukas had a what

WebLord: lukas had a boyfriend over the summer

LiquoriceQueen: Hide your liquorice  
LiquoriceQueen: Because you’ve gone too far

LegoKing: you like boys?

WebLord: Wait  
WebLord: Fuck  
WebLord: you didn’t know?

LegoKing: no?

WebLord: Lukas  
WebLord: I didn’t mean…  
WebLord: fuck

LiquoriceQueen: Its fine

WebLord: No  
WebLord: I didn’t  
WebLord: I’m sorry

LiquoriceQueen: Miley  
LiquoriceQueen: It’s  
LiquoriceQueen: Fine

LegoKing: i?

LiquoriceQueen: I’m gay  
LiquoriceQueen: There we go  
LiquoriceQueen: I’ve finally come out

LegoKing: wooo  
LegoKing: [confetti.gif]

WebLord: Lukas  
WebLord: i’m sorry  


LiquoriceQueen: Miley  
LiquoriceQueen: You’re alright  
LiquoriceQueen: You didn’t know  
LiquoriceQueen: I need to get up properly and get ready for lessons  
LiquoriceQueen: Don’t beat yourself up Emil 

WebLord: alright…  
WebLord: Ha det

LiquoriceQueen: Ha det  
Read 08:58

3 September 201X  
08:52  
Awesome Touch

LegoViking: guys  
LegoViking: i need your help


	3. Everybody just wants sleep

7 September 201X  
12:03  
Our Suggestions Box

SleepytimeJunction: concept  
SleepytimeJunction: dont wake me before my lessons start

Ludwig: Heracles, it’s the middle of the day, how would lessons already not have started?

Kiku: If I may interject

SleepytimeJunction: not everybody has them at the same time

Kiku: Heracles simply selected the evening classes

PASTA: You can dot hat

Ludwig: You can do that?

SleepytimeJunction: ye

PASTA: ;-;

Ludwig: I see. I apologise for waking you Heracles.

PASTA: Luddddddiiiiieeeee  
PASTA: y didnt i know you could do that

SleepytimeJunction: its alright  
SleepytimeJunction: but

PASTA: think of the siestas Luddie!

SleepytimeJunction: dont do it again, k?

Ludwig: I think I will manage that Heracles.

PASTA: LUDDIE

Ludwig: Yes Feliciano?

PASTA: SIESTAS LUDDIE

CallMeLisboa: Hasnt Lovino got noons off?

PASTA: WHAT!!!!!!!!!

SleepytimeJunction: why do you even know that Joao???

Ludwig: Feliciano, if you’re brother has noons off maybe it would be more beneficial to ask him rather than complaining about it here?  
Ludwig: After all, it is early in the school year and the school may be likely to change your classes if you find out how to request it.

PASTA: !!!  
PASTA: Luddie your a genius :D

Kiku: I agree with that solution.  
Kiku: Although you could ask Heracles?

PASTA: Thank you Luddie xxx  
PASTA: Ill ask him now x

7 September 201X  
12:58  
Pasta Sauce Bloodline

FemaleItalian: I still cant believe you know so early

SleepyItalian: lets not kid ourselves  
SleepyItalian: we all know nonno is responsible

CatholicItalian: I just find it amusing it’s you three who have gotten in

SleepyItalian: i thought you didn’t want to go?

CatholicItalian: Don’t get me wrong  
CatholicItalian: I didn’t

FemaleItalian: Then why are you complaining

CatholicItalian: I’m not, I’m laughing  
CatholicItalian: Nonno is on the list of sponsors  
CatholicItalian: And of course that makes all the difference in this sinful world 

FemaleItalian: Dont you start Uriel

CatholicItalian: Start what?

SoftItalian: Ciao~

SleepyItalian: can we not talk about religion in front of my salad  
SleepyItalian: ciao feli

FemaleItalian: Feli! How’s school treating you

CatholicItalian: Ciao Feliciano.

FemaleItalian: ?

SoftItalian: school is tiring as always  
SoftItalian: i have to skip siestas ;-;

SleepyItalian: nvm I’m not going next year

CatholicItalian: Pfft. Coward.

BastardItalian: Why are you bastards awake?

SoftItalian: Loviiiiiiiii!!! :D

FemaleItalian: And just like that  
FemaleItalian: A full set.

BastardItalian: I repeat  
BastardItalian: its like late as fuck for you guys  
BastardItalian: go the fuck to sleep

SleepyItalian: aww, you do care after all

FemaleItalian: Was there ever any doubt

CatholicItalian: Yes.  
CatholicItalian: In fact I doubt his capacity for positive emotuion everyday

BastardItalian: And i doubt your capacity for emotion. Full stop.

CatholicItalian: I’m flattered you think about me at all.

SoftItalian: Lovi how do you get to have a late timetable I don’t want to miss any more siestas. Please help me and not ignore me, I dont think i can manage this for much longer ;-;

BastardItalian: Whomst the fuck told you i have a late timetable

SoftItalian: Joao???

BastardItalian: Goddamn tomato bastard

SoftItalian: ehhh??

CatholicItalian: Joao?

FemaleItalian: The portugese one

CatholicItalian: I thought ‘Tomato Bastard’ was Lovino’s little Spaniard?

FemaleItalian: Same.  
FemaleItalian: Maybe theres 2

BastardItalian: I dont have a late TT  
BastardItalian: I just have frees the next two hours  
BastardItalian: Because I planned ahead

CatholicItalian: How cruel of you to string two people along like that Lovino >:)

BastardItalian: Unlike a certiain idiot  
BastardItalian: Im nt dignifying thst with a response

SoftItalian: LOvI  
SoftItalian: don’t be mean :(

FemaleItalian: [romeohasfallenasleep.jpg]  
FemaleItalian: Im leaving this here and saying goodnight

BastardItalian: Good the bastards asleep  
BastardItalian: I wish I was

SoftItalian: dont sleep wihtout meeeeee!!!  
SoftItalian: hw do o change it

BastardItalian: idk  
BastardItalian: Tonio did it 

SoftItalian: oh

CatholicItalian: Planned ahead did you Lovino?

SoftItalian: i guess ill just go ask him :D

BastardItalian: Shut up and sleep  
BastardItalian: wait nO-  
BastardItalian: Feli no  
BastardItalian: stop  
BastardItalian: Felicano come back

SoftItalian: [toni, shirtless and in boxers, in the foreground, lovino, dead inside, in the background.jpg]

BastardItalian: why me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I actually finished this chapter after LITERAL MONTHS
> 
> Suggestion Box  
SleepytimeJunction - Heracles  
PASTA - Feliciano  
CallMeLisboa - Joao
> 
> Pasta Sauce Bloodline  
SoftItalian - Feliciano  
BastardItalian - Lovino  
SleepyItalian - Romeo (Seborga)  
CatholicItalian - Uriel (Vatican)  
FemaleItalian - Sara (San Marino)


End file.
